Gotsdam
Gotsdam is a 5th generation Ventrue who has actively avoided taking part in the games of Jyhad during his entire existence. Instead, he pursues Golconda. He is a tall, blond barbarian, complete with beard and uncut hair looking like an extremely pale Viking. He is powerful and grim, but is a little behind the times, and likes top hats and canes – a bizarre contrast to his long hair and thick beard. Biography Gotsdam was presumably a germanic barbarian warrior who was captured by the Romans when Rome waged war in middle-Europe. His future sire, Tiamat, happened to travel through that area and enslaved him to take his blood in a number of cruel ways, only Embracing him when she needed a pawn to use against her enemies. When Tiamat no longer needed Gotsdam, she simply abandoned him. Knowing very little about being a Cainite, Gotsdam fled from Rome and spent the next several hundred years along the , living in caves and feeding on animals and occasional tribesmen. He feared the Lupines who ruled the woods, and learnt how to fight them and more importantly, hide from them. Only when civilization finally encroached the wilderness did Gotsdam join the world of civilized Kindred. His considerable skills in disciplines are aimed at making Kindred and other supernatural creatures leave him alone. He also has a habit of pretending madness to dissuade other Kindred from talking to him. V20 Timeline In Beckett's Jyhad Diary, Gotsdam reveals to Beckett that he has been residing in London for a number of years.Thus demonstrating that the Gotsdam entry in the Encyclopaedia Vampirica is at least partially incorrect. He was meeting with Beckett in hopes of determining who had hired Fatima al-Faqadi as a bodyguard while in the city, and why. Character Sheet |clan = Ventrue |sire = Tiamat |nature = Rebel |demeanor = Jester |generation = 5th |embrace = 87 CE |apparent age = Mid-20s |physical = Strength 7, Dexterity 7, Stamina 8 |social = Charisma 6, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 7, Intelligence 5, Wits 7 |talents = Alertness 7, Athletics 5, Brawl 6, Dodge 8, Intimidation 3, Leadership 3, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 5 |skills = Animal Ken 5, Etiquette 2, Firearms 1, Melee 7, Performance (Acting) 5, Stealth 8, Survival 6 |knowledges = Linguistics 7, Occult 6, Politics 4 |disciplines = Animalism 5, Auspex 5, Celerity 4, Dominate 6, Fortitude 8, Obfuscate 4, Potence 4, Presence 6, Protean 3, Thaumaturgy 4 |thaumaturgical paths = Weather Control 4, Movement of the Mind 3 |backgrounds = Allies 3, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 3, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 9 |willpower = 8 }} Note: Gotsdam's sixth level of Dominate allows him to convince his victim that she has any one Derangement of Gotsdam's choosing. His sixth level of Presence causes all in the vicinity to leave Gotsdam alone. Gallery Gotsdam 2.jpg|From Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain. Art by Craig Maher Gotsdam - VTES.jpg|''Gotsdam, The Tired Warrior'' VTES card. Art by Jim Di Bartolo References * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character